


1459

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 1459年的战争。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 2





	1459

爱德华让他摸着自己的喉咙。他照做了。  
从出生至今爱德华从未摸过这样男人的手，包括海瑟姆的。海瑟姆自年幼便被他严格教育，当还是男孩时他的手便有了茧子。  
这是一只无力幼滑的手，像清晨牵牛花的花瓣。  
“a——”爱德华沉沉的鸣动了嗓子，让那只手能清晰感觉到声音的震动。  
艾吉奥也张嘴模仿。相同的音律慢慢回归他的胸膛，从最简单的字母开始。“a，”他的嘴唇稍稍的咧起来，像个笑容，但他并不是在笑。碎发黏在了他湿润的嘴角，他胡乱拨了几下，接着又模仿：“b.”  
相信不久以后，艾吉奥能彻底激活他对语言的记忆——或者说运用起那位“原本的艾吉奥”的记忆。在往后整整两个月里，爱德华都抱着这样的信心。

重生的人造人很听话，至少还没有表现出他蓝本的天性特征，不然他早就把那些将他从茧里拉出来的圣殿骑士们捅个对穿。虽没有那位传奇导师的能力，但至少他们完整的把一个男人生出来了不是吗。理论上说，艾吉奥的身体是几乎完美复原的，除去各种伤疤。他没有了嘴巴上标志性的那一竖痕迹了。说不上好也说不上坏，只能说明这是艾吉奥的忒修斯之船。为避免埃勾斯那可怜的灾祸，爱德华便特意给他买了一根属于艾吉奥自己的红发带，给他系了一条小辫子。  
平常，那是指爱德华每天固定的授课时间，艾吉奥会乖乖的跟在爱德华后面，听懂他简单的指令。从一些简单逻辑的童话书开始，从苔藓，雪，海，风浪，到小说杂志，到矛盾，战争，眼泪，爱。这样是不是能暂时让秒针停止？从属于他们的阴谋诡计中脱离出来，从单面玻璃后看清楚那位伫立海面的船长，爆米花和焦糖混在一起变成甜腻的下午茶，冰箱里一罐罐的啤酒，清新型的沐浴液，两双完全一样的蓝色拖鞋，一家三口的照片，没有仆人的别墅，以及封上灰尘的钢琴。爱德华拉着艾吉奥的手让他赤脚踩在花园的草地上，他却感觉到了浪花在脚边交汇，耳边传来了水手的歌，起伏着去思念不再归来不再有的爱，他收紧了那拉着爱德华的手，但随后又马上放开了。Quo fata ferunt，艾吉奥在潜鸟的笑声底下就着一片叶子飘落的轻柔饶着舌尖珠子似的滚出一个秘密。这时爱德华仍在努力的把风吸入鼻腔好清醒清醒晕沉沉的脑袋，晨光把他脸上的金色绒毛和硬胡渣变得含糊。那珠子滚落到他们之间的方寸土里，找了个不被注视的须臾，便融化在地下了，一直一直往下，从佛罗伦萨的钟楼顶一直往下，用比鹰翱翔的速度还要快，比白色红色灰色的浮光掠影还快，最后彼此追赶上彼此，这端追赶那端，然后不停对折，对折，直到又变回一颗珠子。

在他们的允许下，爱德华会带着艾吉奥尝试性的接触更大的社会。坐车或者步行去几个街区之外的地方购物，去看电影，去野餐，最远的一次他们去了动物园。艾吉奥的神态真的让爱德华想起了自己乖巧的儿子，但也有点不像——艾吉奥没有表现出多余的好奇心，也不会亲亲爸爸的脸颊，他能说一句就不会说两句，能动手就不动口。爱德华跟他走在街头时还必须要小心那些搭讪的女孩，她们总对艾吉奥这样的男子充满兴趣，而艾吉奥也不懂怎么拒绝，甚至还会回以笑容，好几次差点懵懵懂懂的被那些女孩们拉走。但是没关系，爱德华会照顾好他的。他能抹除生命，也能保护生命。

作为艾吉奥监护人这件事，是爱德华自愿这么做的。  
隔离了外面寒冷湿滑的初春，他依旧在办公室裹着厚厚的前妻为他织的围巾。海瑟姆想带他先去看看实验体，说着话时他语气微微上扬。爱德华那冷酷无情的儿子眼睛里早就失去了跟他父亲相同的那一部分。庞大永不知满足的实验基地在郊外的地底下，但爱德华知道它本属于更深的地方。  
爱德华认得齐他手下直系管理的刺客，却认不全这里走来走去的负责人员。印象里他们整日躲在隔离服与目镜之后来观察那个最让他们荣耀的缸中的人，衣着单一的颜色让他们简化成一个个符号，是从那颗金色苹果里流淌出的符号，又像一只只蚂蚁穿行在八花九裂里想要用捡来的零碎玩意堆砌出什么惊世骇俗来。可惜他们最终还是成功了。  
爱德华去看他的时候，他已经会眨眼睛。  
此刻他还不知道自己叫“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨”。他只会用指间小心触碰玻璃壁，像一条鱼用嘴去吻它的玻璃鱼缸。这情景几乎触动爱德华内心的柔软了。看那顺滑的线条与无暇双目，艾吉奥甚至还未第一次结结实实的站在泥土地上，这容器真能够容纳来自百年前的迷离惝恍？过往岁月变为层层的沙与土，他还能从什么地方认出自己时过境迁的故乡呢？爱德华在这光环前后退了一步。他害怕被他的第六感支配，那围巾带来的热量变得针刺一样痛——他真应该把它摘下来的，他知道自己的心为何跳动的那么快——他希望艾吉奥永远不要醒来。除了母亲的子宫以外，没有什么可以真正赋予一个人的灵魂。也不要从1524年回来，不要带这那些本应消去的记忆活着，因为挖出陈年旧事，只会越弄越脏。

但爱德华还是争取到了他。刺客还是让刺客养比较合适。只要爱德华知道他心里打的是什么算盘。有时爱德华会在半夜悄悄打开艾吉奥的房门，艾吉奥陷在白色的被褥里睡的很香，月光下他表露出一副幸福的模样，舒展的眉头和嘴角，以及平缓不被噩梦困扰的呼吸。跟一个刚刚毕业的大学生一样。也像一个等待打开的盒子。  
在爱德华最后的一次偷看里，也是离那熟睡男人靠的最近的一次，呯，没有闪电，突然就炸了一个响雷，子弹朝心脏穿破，而谁也不知道什么时候上了膛。艾吉奥·奥迪托雷把爱德华·肯威按在了床上。同样是那只手，摸着“a——”的手，爱德华早该知道，或者说连一只海豚都会知道，如果那个从缸中诞生的是“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷”，那么“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷”就注定会在一出生就欺骗所有人。名字就是灵魂。

艾吉奥真的可以掐死爱德华，他说：“如果你把今晚的事说出去，你就会死。”

他又说：“我知道你不会离开我。有一份协议，对吧？”

有点像沙滩上扎脚的彩色碎贝壳的浪漫。

爱德华说：“我也知道，你现在不一定能想起自己是谁。”

艾吉奥说：“我现在是不是应该笑？”

爱德华说：“你别哭。”

艾吉奥气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，他敞开的睡衣领子下皮肤闪亮亮的，爱德华只是躺在他身下，凝视着天花板上圆形的日光灯。

“睡觉吧。”爱德华说。

“我可以抱着你。”爱德华又说。

“那就算了吧。”艾吉奥说。


End file.
